Nazgul Poetry: Perspective is everything
by Time Jumper
Summary: Poems! Poems for the Nazgul through there eye's. The choice! The things that could have been!
1. Nazgul

"A Blade of death

a cruel fate

Tiss a wraith

Oh! Sweet darkness

time stands still

the blade pierces

so you shall

unite my friend

we are Nazgul."

My poem and nobody else's! There are more poems to come though the second will be longer then this one.


	2. Searching But Not Finding

"Darkness falls

the stars twinkle

moonlight shines

I stand before a void

I fall

no help at first

a strong hand grasps mine

more hands

I am not alone

cloaked in shadow

guardians who help me

for me, they are wraiths

I am one of them

corrupted

not really

neither living nor dead

I walk a lonely road

beside me

I am accompanied by them

we search

for a place to belong

shunned for what we are

I can only weep

Am I alone?

No!

I am a wraith

a nazgul

the likeness of death

a lonely road I walk

together with others

we walk or ride

we scream to the world

a world that abhors us

will no one understand

we scream

our pain is our hearts

for we are wraiths

neither living nor dead

we walk or ride

searching

for a place to belong."


	3. Waiting

"Darkness falls

I weep

for I am both alive

and yet dead all the same.

I have been at deaths door

I have seen death himself

and yet he waits for my answer.

I am dead but also alive

for I am what you mortals fear

I am a wraith

not cruel but dark nonetheless.

I have seen my past life

and yet I live it out

a wraith I was born as.

Alive and dead

Dark but not cruel

Not evil nor good

I stand the test of time."


	4. Reflection

"Are Nazgul as evil as people portray them

or are they just misunderstood? 

I feel that I must stand alone. 

No one should feel they need to stand alone. 

But I do! 

Mountains may crumble. 

Hearts may break. 

But the words of another 

are the only thing 

keeping me from sinking into the void. 

A void that I draw closer to. 

A void that pulls me and calls my name.

I died in my sleep 

and came back to life as a wraith. 

Is this my punishment for a past deed? 

I do not know for that is not what I sense. 

For I sense others pain. 

I sense their grief. 

I sense their emotions 

and understand what and who I truly am.

A wraith I may be 

but I will traverse the world to understand 

my existence and purpose in my life. 

That is if I have a purpose at all.

I was reborn away from Minas Morgul. 

Home! 

It is home to me if only I can go, . . . home. 

I have very few memories of it but of what I know . . .

Death... knocks at my door. 

It is calling me now! 

Should I answer? 

or should I just tell him to go? 

I do not feel ready to go and yet, death is ever persistent.

Sounds of a roaring fire greet my ears. 

A lidless eye stares at me. 

It calls out to me. 

I walk toward it. 

The fire of the eye is comforting. 

I find myself running to it in hopes of reaching it.

I never do for it is too far away. 

I scream in frustration. 

My hands reach out to the eye 

but I cannot reach it for the eye is a world apart from me.

Will I never feel it's fiery heat? 

Will I not hear the voice of the eye call me? 

It knows I am to far away to answer. 

The flames dance in a sort of disappointment. 

I hear it call one more time before the eye turns and leaves me. 

I am alone . . ."


	5. Second Reflection

"Alone! 

I walk a lonely road 

because of what I have become. 

I have become a shadow 

in the dark of night. 

I walk a shadow of my former self. 

Had I known that this would be my fate 

I would not have taken the road in the first place. 

However not all of us know about our destinies 

or where the roads may take us. 

We have but one choice,

to pick and hope that the road we choose 

is the correct one.

No one chooses 

to become a dark creature 

of the night 

because they want to. 

For the darkness is already there. 

Good and Evil 

live in each of us 

but it is the choices that we make 

that makes one stronger then the other. 

Whatever those choices are, 

know that the road you go down 

is a road you cannot look back from. 

You must move forward 

even if you become hurt or tired. 

After all 

you chose that road 

not anyone else. 

You alone have chosen 

so now you must face your fate."


	6. What Could Have Been?

"I am a wraith

darkness falls

I scream

ride my steed

to find the One Ring.

Our Master waits

his eye wreathed in flame

we scream together

ride we must

for the One Ring calls to us.

Darkness wanes

we struggle on

in hopes of fulfilling it

our mission for the ring

onward we ride.

The Halflings have the ring

one has felt our icy blade

he will become one of us

though the poison may be stopped

we shall prevail over him.

The Darkness calls

we ride

searching for the bearer

together my friends

we will triumph.

Over hills

through the mountains

over the forest

along the river

we will follow.

The ring we will have

we will give it to our Master

ride we must

onward we go

for we will triumph.

The light of day comes

we will not rest

together we shall move on

the ring is ever closer

we shall have victory.

I see the halflings

they are in a company of nine

they don't outrank us

they even us

we shall follow nonetheless.

The wizard has fallen

for a demon has taken him

woe be to his fall

let us make haste

triumph will be ours.

The company heads for the trees

we ride in an attempt to head them off

our blades glisten with anxiety

the company sees us

our battle begins.

One of our number has fallen

another has gotten the bearer

he rides to Mordor

the rest of us fight

we distract the company.

*~*-*~*

I ride to Mordor

the halfling struggles

I have no choice for I slow my steed

one hand holding the halfling

I stab him with my blade.

The halfling cries out

poison reactivates and continues

it courses through his veins

his eye's glass over

he breaths his last breath.

I continue the ride to Mordor

I have reached the brown lands

it is a smooth ride from here

sounds of hooves approach fast behind me

the company has slain my friends.

I must ride on

to Mordor

I urge my horse to run faster

the company is gaining

the gate to Mordor is open.

Run like the wind my steed

my horse complies

sitting low I hold onto the halfling

he is stirring

he is startled to see me.

He looks behind me

who are those people he asks

I answer him

they are hunters trying to kill us

we must make haste to Mordor.

He only nods

he holds onto me for dear life

the halfling is a wraith now

he will only listen to Sauron

or a high commanding wraith.

Run! we are almost there

the gates are closing

Run! we must make the gates before it closes

the halfling holds on

we rush through the gates as they close.

Orcs notch arrows to bows

arrows fly and the halfling cries

why do you cry I ask

he doesn't answer at first

my friends! how could you?.

They would have killed you

you are a wraith now, Frodo Baggins

Noo! he yells but places his face in his hands

he cries but I feel his pain

for we are not at all like cruel heartless creatures.

Do not cry I say to the halfling

he shakes his head

you won't have to be alone

my company was killed by your friends

you will become one of my company.

Getting off the horse while pulling the halfling with me

Noo! I don't want to be a wraith

I sigh with annoyance

Come for your new master awaits

He awaits to have his ring back.

No! I can't do it

he takes out the ring

looking at it his expression changes

I will do it

Yes, Master must have his ring.

The halfling scares me

has he lost his mind

he reminds me of Gollum

pity we had to let it go

I enjoyed his screams.

*~*-*~*

Darkness covered the land once more

Lord Sauron came again to power

palaces and villages fell

people suffered and died

for darkness waxes choking the land."


	7. The Decision

In the dark of night

feelings swell

my heart bleeds

a time well forgotten

yet standing here

alone and unprotected

darkness is ever present

leading me to the void

a void of no light

a void with no emotion

a void with no one there.

In the dark of night

my life withers away

shall I go or stay

to go is death

to stay is betrayal

to go I am alone

to stay I am alone

where to

time only knows

battles wage inside me

I must make a choice.

In the dark of night

my body wastes away

flesh blowing in the wind

blood trickling like a stream

the ground tainted

nothing can grow here

I wish to go

but I wish to stay

what do I choose

a choice

It's all have.

In the dark of night

I will make my choice

to become one with the night

a shattering scream echoes

horses roar and sputter to life

black cloaked figures

arms open in an invitation

their blades glisten

they pierce my heart

my steps falter

I have written my doom.

In the dark of night

screams echo

my life bleeds away

my body fades

smiling ghostly kings

bony crowns

clothing whiter then white

wrinkled faces stare

wrapped clothing they give me

my life no more

I accept my fate.


	8. Darkness is my home

"Darkness is my home

when all lights go out

and silence reigns

I will be here, forever

Darkness is my home

since no one can see

and my heart leaps

I will be there, forever

****

Now and forever

a home far away

no thought for others

just my endless darkness

a void ever growing

to steal destiny away

Darkness is my home

time stands still for me

and destiny looms

I'm on my own, forever

Darkness is my home

soon I will go home too

and dark lords bide

I'm here for you, forever

****

Now and forever

a home far away

no thought for others

just my endless darkness

avoid ever growing

to steal destiny away."


	9. Third Reflection

"Deadly whispers

A morning born from pain

I shudder to think

life with it's ever present bows

life with it's constant turns

Growing Shadows

The eye's of others stare

their gaze is of stone

Gazing at me I am nothing to them

Gazing at me they hurt me with a look

Deadly screams

Echoes of past mistakes

Shuddering I recall past lives

Destiny throws us in the direction that's meant

Destiny throws us no choice in the matter of life

Growing deadly

Anger rises quickly in us

Yet we are forever blinded

Rising we are who we are inside our hearts

Rising we are the life of many together

Deadly growing

Whispers of ancients

Long ago we lost it all

Forever is a road to take since now

Forever is a constant flowing river no longer dry."

-- September 18, 2003


	10. Fourth Reflection

"Alone far away

through skies of crimson red

I search my soul

and find that there's nothing

Long travels and beating hearts

forgotten are the trials

forever we forget the lessons

still your life move on

Shattered dream through time

I linger in the dark passage

time is constant so I see

forever I will be . . ."

-Sept. 22, 2003


	11. Warning for a Soul

"Sterling silver jewelry

shinning brilliantly true

her brilliance surpasses time

time ever constant

Golden fire ring

a darkness that can swallow you

heed my warning

foolish mortal beware

Whispers of fame, fortune and wealth

a lie pilled together

lured are you

a doom of your soul awaits."


	12. Fifth Reflection

_"Fly away idea_

_my once happy thought_

_gone in a blink of my eyes_

_Shy away dreaming_

_my proud once happy feeling_

_forever deceive my heart_

_What I thought would stay forever_

_it turned away_

_now all I see_

_dust rising in the distance_

_Lay away my dream_

_my body freezes up_

_for gone is my only thought_

_Lie away hoping_

_return one day soon_

_forever dreaming stories_

_What I thought would stay forever_

_it turned away_

_now all I see_

_dust rising in the distance."_

© January 10th 2004


	13. Sixth Reflection

_"Dreams are gone_

_I live among a world of hurt_

_Forever bleeding_

_Forever losing_

_Hope all gone_

_Tears I shed_

_No remorse for the broken mind_

_Eternal night_

_Eternal sleep_

_None know rest_

_Heart's break too_

_I am alone forever more_

_Saddening days_

_Saddening hearts_

_Shadows rise_

_I continue dreaming but in the end_

_my hearts not in it_

_no focus_

_no purpose_

_no control when everything is wrong_

_so I cry_

_Shadows grow_

_Blundering with each step_

_Shying away now_

_Shying from you_

_Nothings right_

_Rain falls now_

_Lightning and thunder speak_

_Deafening crack_

_Deafening boom_

_my tears rain_

_Demon's joy_

_Hell is my only home_

_Soulless I am_

_Soulless I stay_

_No hope left_

_I continue dreaming but in the end_

_my hearts not in it_

_no focus_

_no purpose_

_no control when everything is wrong_

_so I cry."_

_©April 13th 2004_


	14. A Simple Repose

_"Forever dreaming_

_Forever hoping_

_for that one special place_

_guidance from above_

_to light the way through my darkened heart_

_Forever crying_

_Forever screaming_

_to the empty world I see_

_no happiness here_

_no shining star of hope in darkened skies_

_Lay my head down_

_on a bed of metal_

_with the rain pouring down_

_so distant are my dreams_

_so distant are my hopes_

_no future and no life_

_tell me what to do_

_Forever running_

_Forever trying_

_to be what I cannot_

_circles I run in tandem_

_no career to boost my esteem in my world's end_

_Forever pounding_

_Forever hounding_

_no voice left to yell_

_my beating heart_

_my repertoire of life unchanging in my sweet forgotten dream_

_Lay my head down_

_on a bed of metal_

_with the rain pouring down_

_so distant are my dreams_

_so distant are my hopes_

_no future and no life_

_tell me what to do_

_So tell me what to do_

_When I yell you don't answer_

_The silence is all I here_

_pressure and hatred_

_building up in my heart_

_So tell me what to do_

_What do_

_I_

_do _

_Now."_

_© January 6th 2004_


End file.
